


Spiderman Homecoming & Avengers

by Fanfiction_Fan_Girl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, Flash is Nice, Identity Reveal, Protective Avengers, mean Aunt May, sinister 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fan_Girl
Summary: After a fight with Aunt May Peter ends up living with the Avengers. And on top of that nothing in life seems to be going his way. But it’s fine because he know he has his family by his side.I PROMISE ITS BETTER THEN THE SUMMARY!!!





	1. Chapter 1

"So this is what you've been doing for the past 8 months"

"Its not what it looks like May it's for a school project"

"Oh really because it looks like your Spiderman "

"Ok so it is what it looks like"

"Were you ever going to tell me!"

"No because I didn't want you freaking out like right now"

"Peter your 15 you shouldn't be doing this your risking your life!"

"WELL I'M NOT GOING TO STOP!!"

"Well than you can only go out for an hour on weekdays and come back before 12 on weekends if your going to keep doing this I don't want you making this your life then I have to lose you to"

"That's not how this job works May  if I need to stay out late and I hear sirens or a building on fire I'm going!!"

"No you're not you're too young!"

"May I'm not too young I got my suit back because I was able to do it"

"Is this what you meant by the Stark internship and went to Germany"

"Um...yes but he always gives me upgrades to make me safer"

"You're not allowed  to see Tony any more"

"May you can't do that!"

"Then I can't have you be here Peter"

"Your not allowed to see Tony anymore"

"No i'm not going to leave Tony he helps me"

"Then make a choice you stay here and do what I say or you could leave and stay with Tony its an easy choice"

"you can't be serious Aunt May"

"Well I guess  it isn't, so I don't want you here anymore Peter"

"Fine but don't expect to change my mind on being  Spider man"

with that Peter packed his bag with anything he needed

==================LINE BREAK==================

"Hey Tony"Peter said as he sat on the roof of a building "Hey kiddo whats up"Tony said."Um...can I stay with you for a little bit until I figure things out, because May found out so she kind of kicked me out"Peter told Tony "Ya kid you just did figured things out you can live here"Tony told him "No Tony I don't want to-" "No i'm not taking no for an answer besides the others love you"Tony cut him off before he could finish. So Peter started his way to Avengers Tower."Hey guys Peter coming to live with us" Tony said walking into the room that had all the Avengers in it."why"Steve asked "don't bring it up buy Peter's Aunt found out he was Spider Man and she kicked him out"

after an hour of patrolling from the building he was on to Stark Tower he went to the window of his lab knowing he would be there and sure enough he was."Hey kiddo let me show you to your room"Tony said as he came in through the window.after leading Peter to his room which had a couch a big bed and a 72 inch T.V."Hey you hungry kid"Tony asked as they left his room."ya I haven't ate since lunch"Peter said laughing a bit.When they got to the kitchen Tony started making sandwiches for the both of them."Hey Tony I just want to thank you for letting me live here"Peter said as he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich."NO problem kid I will always take care of you"Tony said."And we will to Tony if not the only one that's going to be taking care of you we all care for you Peter"Steve said then the other nodded."Thanks guys..wait this doesn't mean you ll will go to parent teacher conferences does it"Peter asked hoping they will say no."Yup because we all want to make sure you're not skipping school"Clint said with an Evil smile on his face.They all talked for the rest of the night before Peter went to bed for school tomorrow.

====================LINE BREAK=====================

"Good morning Mr.Parker I hope you slept well"JARVIS said

"Thanks JARVIS but do me a favor and call me Peter Mr.Parker makes me sound old"

"Of course Peter"JARVIS said back 

When Peter was done brushing up went to the kitchen to find Steve Tony and Natasha. "Hey Kiddo " Tony said while eating pancakes "Hey Tony"Peter said walking in and sitting at the table "Hey Pete wants some pancakes " Steve asked still making pancakes "Ya that sound great right now thanks"Peter said and Steve just nodded."So Peter doing anything at school today" Natasha asked "um...no not really I just have test for Advanced Science and math " Peter said starting to eat the pancakes."speaking of school are you going to tell Michelle and Liz because Ned already knows"Tony asked finishing off his pancakes."I don't know yet I'm still deciding "peter said and Tony just nodded saying he understands. "I have to go " Peter said and with that he left.

It was already lunch and he was pretty sure it passed his test's. Peter was already sitting down when Ned came walking over with his tray with Michelle and Liz getting their food."So how do you think you did on your test's " Ned asked sitting down "pretty good how about you " Peter asked his friend "same I'm hoping for at least an 80%"."Hey I need to talk to you " Peter asked his Ned while the two girls sat down. "Is it about you being Spider man "Michelle said starting to eat. Peter and Ned sat there in shock while Liz was confused. "H-how d-did you know " Peter tried to ask without sounding shocked. "You guys aren't that good at whispering " Michelle said "Wait your spider man " Liz asked.Peter just sided and nodded "So what we're you going to tell me or not"Liz asked Peter. Peter took a deep breath and started the speak "Aunt May found out so we got into a big fight, but she didn't take it so well and kicked me out.Now I live with Tony and the Avengers "Peter said staring at his food.   
"I'm sorry Peter " Liz said and the others to nodded in agreement. After that Peter just went to patrol for the rest of the day until he went back for the tower for the night.

==========LINE BREAK==========

Peter woke up around 7 am trying to get ready for School. When he was done he went to the kitchen to go get some breakfast before he left.Natasha was the first one to notice Peter when he walked in "Good morning Peter". "Good morning Natasha Good morning  guys " Peter said to Natasha,Steve and Bruce."Hey where's Tony " Peter asked "Oh he still asleep he was up late in the lab " Bruce said as Peter just gave a nod "and Clint " Peter asked "BOO"Clint said coming out of the vent.Peter screamed and jumped onto the ceiling "What the heck Clint " Peter said in a mad voice.Clint just started laughing as Peter got down."Hey Pete have some pancakes before you leave " Steve said to Peter handing him a plate of pancakes ."Thanks Steve at least someone's being nice to day " Peter said sticking out his tongue at Clint and Clint doing the same thing back.It took Peter 20 minutes to leave the tower and he had to go because it was already 7:40 and school started at 8:30."Alright buy guys " Peter said grabbing his backpack and running to the elevator. "By Peter " They all yelled.

He got to school just in time.Nobody knew that Peter was living at Avengers tower.Only Ned,Michelle and Liz knew he stayed there because when his Aunt kicked him out Tony let him stay there.Ned knew he was Spider Man because Peter didn't know he was in his room after coming back from Patrol . Michelle said it during lunch and Liz heard .Peter's first class was science which he had with Ned and Michelle. All class Peter was just spacing out so Ned and Michelle had to keep bringing him back to reality. Once the bell rang Peter went to his next class which was Math. He had that class with Liz. He had a test today but he finished pretty quickly. He past with an A+.After that was Lunch.Peter sat with Ned and Michelle while Liz went back and forth between tables but today she was sitting with them."So Peter what did Clint do this time " Ned asked Peter as they were sitting down with their food.Ever since Peter and Clint have gotten close Clint is always pulling pranks on him or scaring him. "He might have scared me when I went to the kitchen by jumping out one of the vents " Peter said eating his food. "I might have jumped onto the ceiling " Michelle just smirked "What about your spider sense" Liz asked Peter. "It only goes off when's there's danger"."Hey when are you going to invite us over to your house or tower" Ned asked then they all nodded. "Um...hang on " Peter said texting Tony. "Hey Tony can a few of my friends come over" "Ya sure kid they could even stay for the weekend" "okay thanks" "no problem ".Well Tony said you could come he even said you could stay for the whole weekend."Yes " Ned shouted then they all high fived .Then the bell went off alerting them to there next class.Peter had a free period so he would go for a swing until he had to come back.He was already on his way back after being out for almost an hour.Luckily his last period was with the decathlon team.Peter answered the Science questions but every now and then he would answer other questions. They were done with Practicing and leaving when Flash asked Liz something. "Hey Liz want to come to my party later tonight."Flash asked Liz "Sorry we're staying with Peter for the weekend " She said 

 

==========LINE BREAK==========

 

"So what do you do over there"Liz asked "Well we all usually have movie marathons I train play video games or work in my lab " Peter said back "Wait did you say your lab " Ned asked surprised "Yup we all have our own floors on the bottom it's Tony then Bruce then me next is Natasha Steve and Clint. Me Bruce and Tony have our labs on our own floors Tony decided to give me my own when I became an official Science bro " Peter said "Science bro" Michelle asked confused. "Ya it consist of me Tony and Bruce".They were half way back when a limo pulled up."Hey kid hop in" "Happy what are you doing here " Peter asked confused. "Tony sent me to get you guys since you couldn't swing back " After that they all got in and within 15 minutes they arrived. "Just a warning Thor is loud" Peter said getting in the elevator. Then JARVIS spoke "Hello Mr . Parker how was your day at school " all 3 of them jumped "It was good JARVIS can you tell Tony were on our way up" "Certainly " "Thanks J"no problem sir". "What was that"Liz asked "that was JARVIS Tony's AI Butler." "Cool" Michelle said with a smirk "have you tried to hack it " Ned asked "yes but don't get any ideas last time I did it JARVIS was offline for a couple of days so when it came to training Tony had me training with Natasha " Peter said remembering getting beat up.The next thing they know they hear a ding and the elevator doors open.

"Ah hello Peter of the Parkers" "Hey Thor " Peter said with a smile "Hey Steve hey Tony hey Natasha" "Hey Pete" Steve said from the kitchen "Hey Pete" Natasha said from the wcouch "Hey kiddo I see you brought some friends "Tony said walking into the room."Ya this is Ned , Michelle and Liz "Peter said pointing to them and then shaking everybody  hands."Um...Captain America can I as what it was like coming out of the ice " Ned asked "Please call me Steve and it was a lot to get used to at first but I had help and by the way that's Natasha "He said pointing at her."Hey where's Clint " Peter asked "he's in his shooting range "Tony said "time to get even come on guys let's drop off your stuff up stairs " Peter said heading towards the elevator."Don't do what you did last time " They all yelled out "no promises"."So what did you do last time " Ned asked "I might have made an arrow so when he pushed his button it gets webs all over his hands " Peter said " seriously Peter" Liz said Peter just shrugged "So immature" Michelle said. "So where are we staying " Liz asked "Each floor has extra rooms just in case for any guests " Peter then showed them to there rooms. Each room had a 72 inch plasma TV computer and a couch with its own bathroom. "Woah"they all said at the same time.Ned had the room next to Peter then Liz and Michelle had rooms across from him."Ask JARVIS if you need anything or need me so he could show you to the training rooms.I might be training with Natasha or lifting with Steve" They just nodded then headed to the elevator so Peter could scare Clint. "Okay stay here they hid behind a wall watching as Peter got on the ceiling then webbed down behind Clint.Right before Clint was about to shoot Peter screamed "BOO"Clint jumped and missed the shot then turned around to see Peter and his friends laughing. "Now we're even " Peter said."Alright alright are you going to introduce me to your friends" Clint asked Peter.  "Oh right this is Liz Ned and Michelle" Peter said pointing to them. Then Peter started to say "Peter Is the most normal and average guy you will-" "They know who I am Clint" Peter said cutting him off "Oh then this guy is awesome when we ran the test to learn his powers it showed us he's stronger than captain America "Clint finished saying "Wait your Stronger than Steve" Michelle asked."how much stronger " Liz asked . Peter just shrugged "Steve could lift 800 to 2 tons while Peter if he needed to could lift 10 tons " Clint said crossing his arms "Wow awesome " Ned said smiling.Then they left back to his floor. 

"Alright what do you want to do first " Peter asked "Can we see your lab " Michelle asked "Ya let's do that " Ned said clapping his hands. "Alright".They were all nerds when it came to science some more than others that's how their all going to Midtown scientific high school. When they got to his lab all you heard were gasped and wows. "hey do you guys want to see something cool " Peter asked and they all shook their heads. "Okay so when that don't know i'm Spider-Man come in here it looks like this ,but when people that do know I push this secret button under the table and..."With the wall turned around to have all his Spider-Man stuff come out. "Can we see your Web shooter " Ned asked "Ya sure there over here".They walked to the side of the lab that had all his Web shooters "So you made all of these yourself " Liz asked looking at them "Ya pretty much" Peter told her.

"So Peter what are your relationships like with the Avengers" Liz asked "Um...Clint and Thor are like my older brothers because we're always hanging out Steve is like a father and Natasha is like the Aunt because she's always getting after me and Clint when we do something stupid" "What about Tony " Michelle asked "I don't know actually we have a unique relationship " Peter said.It was around 6:30 when JARVIS came on "Sir Natasha has told me that she wants to have a quick sparring  lesson and said you could bring your friends so they could they  watch you get your butt kicked" "I thought Steve was training me today" "Steve had a personal aron to do so he told Natasha to do it" Ok thanks JARVIS and make sure to tell Steve I hate him when he comes back" "will do sir". "Wait you have to go up against the Black Widow "Michelle said Peter just nodded "Good luck man"Ned said "Thanks for the support, you guys head for the elevator I'll catch up I have to change.They nodded and headed toward the elevator "Hey JARVIS what happened last time Peter went against Natasha "Liz asked "Sir came back with bruises and sprained ankle".Peter finally showed up but with no mask."Alright let's get this over with JARVIS take us to level 69" "Peter are you ready"Natasha said "Ready as I'll ever be"Peter said. Clint was there to watch Peter get beat up again.Peter and Natasha started fighting with Natasha taking the first punch.Peter caught her fist and punched her in the stomach.when she got back up she pretended to punch him but instead she kicked his legs out from under him.After that it went down hill for Peter and he was pretty sure he sprained his ankle again.Clint and the other were laughing.But somehow Peter turn the tables around a won."How is that the first time I won I feel like I lost"Peter said taking off his mask"Hey at least your not dead"Ned said patting him on the back."Mr.Rogers has said that the pizzas are here so you should come on up"JARVIS said "Okay tell him we're on our way"Natasha said as they all got in the elevator

When they got up to the living room there were 10 boxes of pizza."Woah what's with all the pizza's"Michelle asked staring at all the pizza's."A lot of people live in this house plus me Steve and Thor have our own pizza's" Peter said "Okay Peter you may be Spider-Man but you can not eat a whole pizza"Liz said "as hard as it is to believe he's telling  the truth he's even had more than one whole pizza once"Steve said while him and Clint brought the pizzas over. "Hey where's Tony"Peter asked grabbing his pizza"He should be here in a few minutes he's been in meeting all day"Steve said just as Tony walked in "Look who just got a Star Wars movie that was never released and is 1 out of the 50 copies"Tony said holding it up.Peter and Ned turned to each other and gave each other's smiles."Nerds"was the one thing that Michelle and Liz said."No tonight was my night to pick"Clint Stated "Oh come on Clint let them watch it"Natasha said "NO"Clint said "oh come on Clint I'll do whatever you want"at that moment Peter regretted what he just said as Clint gave a evil smirk."Tomorrow you take me for a swing"Clint said "wait what"Peter asked not sure of what he heard "you heard me" "fine"Peter said giving in.To finish the day everyone was asleep on the couches or on the floor asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone woke up to the smell of waffles. "What is that amazing thing that I may smell" Thor said waking up."That would be waffles  Thor "Steve said to Thor.Soon everybody was awake."Hey are you making waffles " Tony asked "Ya it's Peters birthday" Steve said."Oh ya" was the only thing Clint said before he tackled Peter to the ground."Happy birthday to you Peter " Thor said as he gave him a big hug. "Thanks Thor but if you wouldn't mind I would like to be able to breathe for my birthday " Peter said and went to go eat "Wait Steve cooks" Michelle asked "I didn't see that coming" said Liz "Yup and he's amazing"Peter said. When they got their waffles they saw Steve put blue berry's on them  "Awesome" Ned said as they sat down. When they were done Natasha was the first one to speak " Peter why don't you take Clint for that swing you promised" "but.." "or you could do regular training"She said."Fine"Peter said leaving with Clint "Alright let's get this swing going " Clint said all happy.Once they left Tony was the first one to speak "Okay so we're inviting Jennifer Lawrence Golden State Warriors, Ed Sheeran,Taylor Swift,Selena Gomez ,Vin Diesel , Rock, and Will Smith"Tony said "wait what's going on"Liz asked confused "Its Peters birthday so we're giving him a surprised birthday party"Bruce said "Awesome "was the only thing that Ned Could say.Then they started getting the party ready.But first they had to text Clint to tell him to have Peter go through his window and take off his suit. 

"Okay hang on Clint"Peter said as he was about to jump.Peter was getting closes to the ground and Clint started screaming "PETER PETER PETER!!!"  "Just hang on Katnas will ya"Peter than shot his web and swung higher."Awesome"was the only thing that Clint said.Then Peter turned when he heard a scream 5 blocks down."Hey what are you doing"Clint asked as Peter turned "I heard somebody scream 5 blocks down"Peter responded "how?" " enhanced senses remember"Peter replied as dropped down to the alley.When they got there they saw 3 guys cornering a woman 2 with guns and one with a knife."Hey guys didn't anybody tell you that you can't hit a girl"then he shot his webs and grabbed the two guns.Peter took out the two guys with ease and Clint took out the other guy.Then Peter webbed them up to the wall while the lady called the cops.Right before they were about to leave a car came rushing by, so all Peter did was shoot webs in front of it and it stopped." Hey kid is this what you do every night until 2 am"Clint asked as they started swinging again "yup except it's not this easy"what do you mean not this easy you had to stop a car"Clint said while holding on to Peter.Peter just shrugged and kept swinging.

==========LINE BREAK==========

"Okay is everyone ready"Bruce asked "yup" "yes" "indeed" "all done". "Okay guys we all went in on a gift what did you guys get him"Tony asked the three teenagers.They all left the room and 5 minutes later cane back with a long box. Ned was the first to speak "Well we all know Peter loves Star Wars" "And Liz's mom knows some people"Michelle said "So I asked my mom if she could get something for us" They opened the box and there it was, the original light saver that Luke Skywalker used in the movies signed by him. Everybody jaw dropped a little bit even Natasha looked impressed. "Oh let me see let me see"Tony said "Ah ya no sorry there buddy" Michelle said with a smirk. Then Bruce spoke up "May I" they all nodded and let him see it. "So what did you guys get him "We all chipped in and got him a car"Steve said "What kind of car"Ned asked confused "Follow me and I'll show you"Natasha said going to the Elevator.When they got down there sitting in the middle of the garage was and Audi I8 (I picked that one because I think that's the one they used in the commercial) "Woah" they all said at once "Indeed Children Woah it is"Thor said lifting his hammer. "Hey  guys we should go upstairs everybody is here"Steve said walking into the room

==========LINE BREAK==========

"I can't believe that lady bought us Churros since we helped her"Clint said as him and Peter we're sitting on top of a building. "Hey Pete what's your favorite part of swinging" "Everything the rush I get it helps me clear my head it's like second nature" Clint just nodded "Well we should go and go through your window and get into regular clothes" "Okay but I don't have a good feeling about this" Peter said starting swinging back to the tower  
10 minutes later  
"Okay Clint we're here"Peter said as he was getting into his room."Okay lets go".Clint led Peter to the main room and what he saw surprised him.Everyone walked up to him " happy birthday loser"obviously that was from Michelle and everyone gave her a weird look." What there both losers" she said pointing to Ned and Peter.Peter just laughed "Thanks Michelle and thank you guys for all of this" "Ya and before we got here a lady bought us Churros"Clint said all excited "no problem kiddo oh and by the way you might want to go talk to Taylor swift over there she was looking forward to meeting you" "Awesome come on guys" Peter said pulling them away. The party lasted until 12 but he still needed to open his presents. "Okay Peter this is from me and the rest of the Avengers"Tony said handing him the box " No way this is awesome " what Peter found was car keys to an Audi I8. And this is from us 3 "I think I'm in heaven I'm never using this " "can I try"Tony said still wanting to hold it "Ya in your dreams Tony"Peter said closing the box. The rest of the night they spent talking and watching T.V.

==========LINE BREAK=========

The next morning he woke up but couldn't find anyone."Hey JARVIS do you know where everyone is at" " yes they told me to inform you to go down for training but don't bring your suit" "Okay thanks JARVIS" "You're welcome Peter". Peter went down when his spidey-sense went off.Everything went in slow motion, he starting jumping dodging and flipping on to the ceiling.When he looked down he saw water balloons in the floor." What the heck is this" "were testing your spidey-sense"Ned answered. "This is going to be fun"Clint said as he threw another one at Peter which hit him."Okay you want to play like that I'm ready"Peter said getting down.It went on for about 30 minutes until Clint threw one and Peter dodged it which made it hit Natasha."Your dead now Peter you better run"Clint said laughing "Okay Natasha look it's just water so I'll be over there no need to get me"Peter said as he walked back slowly "You're so dead" Peter just booked it and ran as Natasha ran after him.Peter thought he lost her but before he could move out of the way Natasha tackled him and held his arm behind his back and her legs digging into his ribs. "Somebody help I'm to young to die!!" Peter screamed "you're lucky I like you"Natasha said getting up."Does this happen often "Liz asked Steve "Just don't get on her bad side and you'll be fine" Clint said

==========LINE BREAK==========

Once training was done they all went out for pizza. " you know Tony just because we wanted Pizza doesn't mean we have to go to Italy" Bruce said from his seat in the private jet "Hey Peter's friends are here so we have to show them a good time"Tony told Bruce . "You live with some interesting people Pete" Liz said from her seat "ya man your lucky" Ned said " Yup I live with people who act like children who fight over the T.V play pranks and hide in vents.And I live with a god which is fun." "Does it ever get boring" Michelle asked "Boring is the last thing that will happen "Peter said smiling "oh and by the way if you ever come back don't eat Thor pop tarts" "Did I hear Pop Tarts"Thor said coming and sitting by Peter "No Thor there are no Pop Tarts" "I must tell your friends that you are a brave warrior in war and stories from Asgard" Peter than felt something hit his head he turned around and seen it was a paper airplane from Clint. Peter walked over to were Clint was. "Hey Clint how much longer till we arrive" "um... an hour and a half" " that's good" Peter said as he webbed Clint to the chair "it will come off in an hour don't worry.Here Natasha a present for earlier use it wisely" Peter gave her a marker than she had a grin on her face. "Oh thanks Peter" "Natasha Don't you dare" "Peter why don't you call Tony to share this present" "Hey Tony come here were drawing on Clint's face" "Oh I want to try". With that Peter left but not without a glare from Clint. " Hey Peter Thor is telling about stories from Asgard"Ned said "You have worthy friends Peter " "Thanks Thor oh and there drawing on Clint's face if you want to join" Thor just laughed "Certainly I indeed want to participate in that" with that he left "see never boring" "you have some good friends Peter"Liz said with a smile "Thanks Liz but there more like my family they would do anything to protect me and I would do anything to protect them". Peter felt a hand on his back when he looked up he saw Steve "Oh hey Steve did they finish drawing on Clint" Steve ruffled Peter's hair "Ya now there just getting the webbing off, but Tony said to tell you we should be there in 30 minutes" "Awesome because I'm starving " "Hey Peter you haven't properly introduced me to your friends" "Bruce this is Ned, Michelle and Liz" "Nice to meet you guys I'm Bruce Banner or you may know me as the hulk" "I've read some of your papers there very interesting"Michelle said "thank you not many people your age understand my research"Bruce said "Hey kiddos were here, Pizza here we come"Tony yelled as he went for the door.They got to go see the Eiffel Tower and eat pizza.They all fell asleep on the way back.The next morning they woke up and luckily got to school on time.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter has lived with the Avengers for 6 months now and he has grown his own special relationships for each of them.Clint was like an older brother he never had because he's always messing around with him. Bruce and Thor are like cool uncles he messes around with him but he cares a lot for Peter.Natasha is like his Aunt with all of them she cares for them in her own way but when ever there doing something dangerous with Clint and Thor she always makes them stop.Steve is like a dad he looks out a lot for Peter. Peter thinks of Tony as a father figure but will never admit it.

==========LINE BREAK==========

Everyone was eating breakfast but everyone could tell Peter was in a rush "Peter why do you look like your rushing"Steve asked "I have a decathlon game today against one of the top schools"Peter said "well let us know next time so we could come see you"Bruce said looking down from his newspaper "Ya that would be fun"Peter said than out of no where Clint cane out of the vents "If Peter had a parent teacher conference who would go" Peter just prayed to himself that it would only be Tony but that's not his luck "All of us of course" Tony said "Yes so we get to embarrass him in front of his teachers and make him do his homework." Clint said all excited "Hey Peter shouldn't you be gone by now"Natasha said finally speaking "Oh you're right by guys"Peter said running to the elevator "Aye, good luck on you're game of decathlon " Thor said while making Pop Tarts "thanks Thor"

==========LINE BREAK==========

It was a Saturday and the school was open for Parent teach conferences and there was a decathlon match finishing up with a speed round between the two schools to have a winner. IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE "Hello this is the principal of Midtown high school is this May Parker" "Oh I see" "well may I get the number to who is taking care of him" "okay than you ".Then he called the number."Hello may I ask who this is" "This is Tony Stark may I ask who this is" "this is the principal of midtown high but i'm sorry   
somebody gave me this number to call-" "was it May Parker" "yes it was" "okay so she told you we're taking care of him now " "oh I see well every kid needs a parent-teacher conference each month so I need somebody to come to speak with me" "Okay i'll be there in 10 minutes" "Hey guys it's time to embarrass Peter!!"Tony yelled out so everybody could hear him. "What do you mean Tony"Steve asked "Peter has a Parent teacher conference" and with that Clint left to the Quinjet. "nice job Peter you answered 17 out of the 21 question in the speed round"Ned said everybody agreed except for flash."I could have done that to you know"Flash said crossing his "Flash the one question you tried to answer you got wrong"Liz told him with a smirk.Everybody left except for Peter, Ned, Michelle and Liz.They heard the door open and what they saw made Michelle, Liz and Ned laughed at Peter as he faced palmed himself."I thought you guys were kidding"Peter said to them Clint grabbed his arm and told him"nope we were definitely not kidding about the conference thing" "kids you should go home Peter going to come with us"Tony told them.They nodded and left but not before seeing Peter mouth "help me". 

They all walked in to the principals office making him give a half shocked and have surprised look."Hello I'm Tony Stark but you probably knew that " Steve just gave him a glare while Natasha elbowed him in the stomach."Uh... Okay let's give started"."I think I'll leave know " But Thor just blocked the door."So Peter has been doing really good in his classes he the top students in his science class and he's doing really well with the decathlon team.The only thing is in the last month he's come to school late 15 times and fallen asleep in 20 classes" Then Everybody gave him a glare saying 'were going to talk about this' even Thor. Sure he messed with him like a brother but he's still cared for him.The first thing Steve asked was "So how many detentions has he gotten" "10 detentions in total"."And before you go I need at least one contact that we could call and one emergency contact"only thing that Peter was thinking about was "Oh I'm so dead" "can we put more than one because it's going to depend on out schedules " Tony asked "definitely" So everybody wrote there information even Thor since he got a phone when he moved to the Tower.After finally finishing the little meeting which made him feel like he was  never going leave his house again after that. "Alright got to go things to do people to see"Peter was about to run off but Natasha and Clint grabbed him."your not getting away that easy " Said Natasha still holding onto him to make sure he doesn't get away.

When they to the Quinjet Peter didn't say anything trying to make it through without a lecture.Bruce was the first one to speak "Peter you're a smart kid don't waste it".Next it was Clint turn to say something "Why are you always late and falling asleep during class" "because I get home at 4am wake up at 7 then I make a lot of stops on the way to school " Peter said trying to defend himself. "Well we can't just let you keep doing this Peter"Steve said looking him in the eyes."I'll make you a deal, if you could get the school on time and come back home before 12 am just for this week and see your doing good your off the hook " Tony told Peter "seriously?".Tony just nodded so Peter agreed. "But somebody will look after you for the week to make sure your following the rules and doing all your homework and stuff " Tony added.

It was now Monday and everybody but Clint and Natasha were on a mission because they got a vacation from S.H.I.E.L.D. So Clint decided to give him a surprise by jumping out of the vent."WAKE UP PETER!!" yelled Clint as he jumped out of the vent. Peter fell off the bed."Clint!!"Peter yelled as he jumped at Clint, but Clint just moved out of the way "Okay kid just go get ready I'm taking you to school so your not late so hurry because Natasha's making pancakes" Clint told him "fine" Peter whined getting up and going to his bathroom.It took him 10 minutes to get ready and get to the kitchen/living room."Good morning Peter"Natasha called out as Peter came in " good morning Natasha"Peter said back with a warm smile.Natasha handed Peter some pancakes and Peter returned with a 'thank you' and smile and started eating.He finished and headed off with Clint.

School went by really quick so he rushed home to finish his homework."Hey Peter"Natasha was reading a book.Peter started taking his homework out "Hey Natasha... ugh I hate English"Peter said as he fell back.After an hour of homework and a 2 hour nap he was ready to go. "Bye guys"Peter was so close to the elevator when "hold on there" "but Natasha it's already 6, I only got 6 hours to go out" "But kiddo you haven't ate nothing yet " Clint said dropping down from the vents. "But... wait ... oh I could take a couple of the protein bars Bruce made for me" Peter rushed to the kitchen to grab two of them . " okay Bye-" "wait kid" "Ugh you guys are killing me" "somebody needs to go with you" "oh fine just hurry up" "I'll go because I want to see what you got"Natasha said but then Clint started whining "but I want to go last time I went we got churros from a lady " " fine fine you can both go , Natasha can take my Spider-cycle ". Then they were off. 

 

    " guys turn left I heard someone scream".When they got there they seen a guy pointing a gun a two girls.Peter landed behind him while Clint and Natasha stood on the roof. "Hey dude didn't your mom ever ever teach you how to be a gentlemen " Peter tapped him on the back. "Spider-Man don't move or I'll shoot you".Peter went down to the ground and put his hands up in surrender." Clint what does he think he's doing "Natasha said to Clint "just watch Natasha this kid is smart... and funny" Clint told her. "Oh no guns my weakness " the man looked at him confused. That's when Peter webbed the gun then webbed his pants and pulled them down.Clint started busted out laughing when he saw the guy was wearing Spider-Man underwear . Peter than webbed him to the wall "Man if you were a fan you could have just asked me for an autograph instead of robbing these two girls" than he went to go help the two girls and went back to Clint and Natasha."Is that how you handle all of the criminals"Natasha asked "yup it distracts them or makes them angrier to where they can't think straight which gives me an advantage"Peter said as he started to swing again.Peter looked down and saw a car chase. "Oh goody I haven't done a car chase in a while" He swung done onto the car and put his head down in front of the window. The guy started shooting which Peter easily dodged.He broke the window and knocked the guy out "looks like you'll need to retake your driving test" Peter notice that the guy rigged up the truck to keep going. So Peter webbed the guy to a lamp post really quick but he couldn't use he webs to stop the car. "Clint what's this kid gonna do" "Natasha put some faith in him will ya and pick up the Pace so we could see him stop the truck." "What do you mean see HIM stop the truck". Peter knew what he had to do, he swung quickly about 200 feet and waited for the truck to come closer.When it came closer he caught it with his hands so it could stop."Nice job kid but Nat over here doesn't think you can handle it"Clint pointed to Natasha "Awe come on I just stopped a truck with my hands even Steve can't do that... look it's Mrs.Stevens I'll be right back" "wait I want a churro "Clint yelled as he followed.

 

      Next thing they know there on top of the building again eating Churros "Oh god Peter I need to come on patrol with you more often" Clint was enjoying his churro . Natasha finally spoke up "So Peter this is what you do every night " "yup and my favorite part about being up here is the view of the city so I come up here when I need to think or clear my head"Peter said .Then they heard an explosion, Peter was about to swing off when he looked back"Are you coming or what" Clint and Natasha looked at each other and followed.Peter landed by the captain "Hey boss what's happening " the man looked over to see Spiderman Hawkeye and Black Widow "Spiderman I'm glad your here there's a family of 3 on the 2nd floor but we can't get to them because it's about to collapse" "on it chief" Peter swung into the building. "Hello is anyone in here" Peter kept low to the ground but started coughing from all the smoke when he heard something "help us please!!" "Okay okay that's good keep talking" "please help". Peter found a little girl with her baby brother than he saw her unconscious mom. "Okay I'm going to get you out of here than I'll come back for your mom okay now hold on tight " the little grabbed on with her baby brother and Peter raced out because he knew it was about to collapse soon."okay hold on I'm going to get you down."Peter made a web and swung down to the ambulance trying not to cough up a lung."here I'm going back inside to get there mom " Peter said giving them the kids "no we have to check you out" the firefighter said. Soon came Clint and Natasha "hey Spidey your not going back in there your coughing up a lung because you've inhaled to much smoke you'll pass out"Clint said trying to get him to stay "well that's a risk I'm going to have to take" than Peter swung back in.The building started to collapse but thanks to his spidery-sense he was able to move out of the way.He found the lady and rushed out right before the whole building collapsed. He gave her to one of the paramedics and turned to Clint and Natasha "all right guys lets go home" and of course it had to be Natasha that wanted to talk "were going to talk so we know why you did that when we get back to the tower" Peter just nodded.

==========LINE BREAK==========

When they got to the elevator Peter took off his mask. "Sit down kid" Clint said "why did you go back in when you knew you could've passed out" Clint asked "because their mom was still in there" "why were you so insistent on getting their mom out" Natasha said in the voice 'if you don't tell me you'll regret it' " do you want to know why I did it and always come home so late" Peter asked which he got nods in return "It's because I didn't want them to feel the pain I felt when I lost my parents at a young age or losing my uncle Ben!! I come home late because every block or every extra hour means saving one more person which means one less family that has to get the news about losing a love one and having to go through that pain!!So I put this costume on so people don't have to feel the pain I did from a family member dying from some idiot that decided he was going to take a gun and kill someone just for fun! That's why I went back in there knowing that I could not come out but if I have the chance to spare someone from that pain I'm going to take it" Clint and Natasha just nodded except Clint who said "I understand" "can I go to sleep now"Peter asked as Natasha gave him a nod. But before he could leave he heard Clint call his name "you're a good kid " Peter just gave a smile back. "Well that just made me look at what I'm doing with my free time differently " Clint told Natasha "yup that's why when the city sees him they have hope".Before Peter fell asleep the last thing he thought of was "Well this week is going to be interesting ".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff goes down at Peters school. And Flash finds out how over protective the Avengers can be.

It was only Tony and Natasha since Steve was out for a run and everyone else sleeps in. "Hey Tony have you seen the news, another school was attacked yesterday and two kids killed but look, the kids that died one of there parents did something bad"Natasha said from the couch "that's interesting"Tony said while getting coffee. Peter came rushing into the kitchen/living room to get an apple before he left since he was running late "Bye guys got to go or else I'll be late" "wait Peter you should stay home just in case your school gets attacked like all the other ones" "No it's fine Tony don't worry I'll be careful".And with that Peter left "that boys stupidity is going to get himself killed."Natasha said "tell me about it"

==========LINE BREAK=========

"Hey guys "Peter said as he walked into school   
Peter talked with them for a little bit than he had to go to Science. "Can someone translate Issac Newton's second law of motion is...Peter" "The net force of an object equals the mass of said object which is multiplied by the object's acceleration " "very good Mr.Parker".After an hour of Science was Peters least favorite thing in school...gym. "Hey Pete over here" Liz called from the other side of the gym."Hey Ned did you see the Star Wars movie marathon yesterday" "Ah yes dude"Ned said "Oh and I came up with a formula that makes my webs 10% stronger" "Nice" Ned said as they did their handshake. "Okay kids today we are playing dodge ball " the coach said, everybody celebrated except for Peter "dude whats wrong with your life now"Michelle asked "Ha ha very funny but what's wrong is every time we play dodge ball Flash goes for me while I have to stand there and take all the hits when really I could take the whole team out without breaking a sweat" Peter said whining "Ya I know sucks to be you"Michelle gave him a smirk.After some awful games of dodge ball Peter finally got to go eat lunch "Have you heard about what's happening at schools around New York" Ned asked "Ya even Tony tried to get me to stay home today just in case.I'm just happy Natasha didn't get into it because if she did there would be no way I would leave that tower"Peter said as he started eating his food "I hope they catch them soon"Liz said sitting down " ya kids keep dying at every school they go to" Michelle said reading her book.Over at Flash table "Ya I know Tony Stark and all the Avengers me and Hawkeye are buds if you ever see him and I'm there I'll show you"Flash said.Back at Peters table.All of a sudden they saw Peter tense up. "Peter what's wrong"Liz asked "I don't know but something-".Peter was cut off as bullets came flying through the room."Everyone get down unless you want to die!!"The leader of the two said.

==========LINE BREAK==========

"Guys you might want to look at this "Natasha yelled for everyone to come in.What they saw made them worry "School attack in Midtown science high school"."Someone get me a laptop so I could see what's going on."Tony yelled.He hacked into the school cameras but unfortunately there was no sound."We're looking for Liz Allen" the guy said "Peter pulled Liz behind him "Liz get behind me" "there she is"the second guy said.They saw Peter get punch and falling to the floor.Steve was the first one to speak"Everyone lets go" with that they rushed to Peters school.When Peter got up he found a gun pointing to his head. "THIS IS THE POLICE SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL COME IN!!" "Go ahead we have a kid and we will not hesitate to shoot him"the guy said as he grabbed Peter still pointing the gun to his head. They soon landed outside of the school as they saw all the officers standing there "Avengers what are you doing here" "the real question is why aren't you going in there"Tony yelled getting mad "They have a boy and won't hesitate to shoot".With that they all got mad knowing that the boy was Peter. "So Liz I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you" the man said.Before the man could pull the trigger his Spidey-sense went off and before he knew it he pushed Liz out of the way and got shot in the stomach.The man was shocked and what just happened.They all heard it outside and rushed in.Tony shot the to guys with his Repulsers and they fell to the ground . When the guys were down they saw Peter laying on the ground with blood starting to form around him.Tony,Natasha and Bruce ran to Peter while Steve went to get one guy and Clint and Thor got the other. And of course Flash had to talk.Clint was getting the guy when Flash said something "Hawkeye my bud it's Flash Thompson good to see you came here" "Shut up kid we don't know you, were here because someone in our family we cared about got hurt"with that he walked away with the guy."Puny Parker in there family that's ridiculous" "I would watch what you say or you may seek the punishment of a coward Peter is apart of our family just like all the Avengers "Thor said getting mad "ya sure I won't be mean to him anymore "Flash said getting scared.After Steve got the other guy he took Tony's place since he went to yell at the principal for not having a good security system. Bruce was the first one to speak "Steve put pressure on his wound, he's losing to much blood and Natasha make sure he doesn't fall asleep.Clint get a first aid kit or some kind of bandaged" "Hey Peter don't fall asleep okay focus on me" "I just want a quick nap" " no focus on me okay we're going to get you help".  
"Steve pick him up a little so I could wrap this around him"Bruce said.Steve picked Peter up so Bruce could wrap him which stopped the bleeding for a little bit."Thor pick Peter up but be careful"Thor nodded and picked him an they left to the Quinjet. That's how the school found out Peter Parker lived with the Avengers.

"Okay somebody needs to keep him awake until we get to the tower"Bruce said as he was putting pressure on it. All they heard in the background was Tony screaming to his lawyer about the guys and how Peter isn't going back to school until he makes better security system for the school. "Next time Tony says I could stay home I'm staying home"Peter says trying to keep his eyes open. "Focus on my voice Peter were almost to the tower okay" Natasha said.Peter just gave a weak thumbs up. "Okay guys were here "Clint shouted from the pilot seat.Steve picked up Peter and the rushed into the tower. "Hey Tony get she stitches I need to do this before he loses more blood." Tony ran and got them. "So how is it" Natasha said and they could tell she was a bit worried. "Well it went far enough to do some damage but not enough to where it got anything important" "Oh that's good"Tony said "come on Tony let's leave Bruce to work and so I could clean up"Natasha said dragging him out of the room. "Hey why does Thor look like he wants to hit someone"Clint asked. "I don't know he's been like that since we got to the quinjet with Peter" "Thor why are you mad"Tony asked "A kid from Peters school said he wasn't worthy to be apart of our family" "what kid was it" "a kid that calls himself Flash Thompson" "that kid try to talk to me " "that's the kid that's always messing with Peter"Tony said.With that Steve broke the cup he was holding "what did you say Thor" "I told the young one that if he keeps saying does things he will meet the fate of a coward" "Nice going Thor"Clint said "wait so let me get this straight, Peter was shot for saving someone but still said that he would never be able to apart of this family " Natasha said getting angry just like the rest of them "Aye" "well I say let's go give this guy a visit "Clint says hopping down from his seat.With that they all got up to leave."Hey what did I miss"Bruce asked "Stay here with Peter were paying someone a visit."Tony said as they got into the elevator.

==========LINE BREAK==========

They found Flash car but he wasn't there so they decided to wait for him. Steve and Natasha were the most angry about the situation so they had to be held back before they did something they were going to regret."Oh awesome the Avengers are at my car" "actually we have come here to warn you"Clint said "Warn me about what?"Flash said giving them a weird look." About not to mess with Peter Parker"Clint told him "oh ya puny Parker thinks he could play hero.Do you know one time me and my friends kicked him so hard one time we gave him a couple bruised ribs that taught him a lesson ". With that Steve and Natasha just got them even more mad. "What's wrong with those two"pointing to Steve and Natasha. "Let's just say Cap really hates bullies and Widow thinks of him as nephew ." Tony said "So don't you ever disrespect Peter again and will be good here"Tony said "wait so since you say you're 'family' what are you guys to him" "Oh I'm the awesome older brother while Bruce who you may know as the hulk is more of his uncle and Natasha over here is like his Aunt"Clint stated "Aye,I am also his uncle " "me on the other hand am like his father figure while capsicle is like the mother of the family"Tony said.Flash got in his car but before he left he told them"you guys are weird and don't worry I won't mess with your Peter again."

==========LINE BREAK==========

"Ugh I feel terrible"Peter opened his eyes to bright lights "well you should since you just got shot in the stomach "Bruce said walking in. "Next time Tony lets me stay home I'm staying home" Bruce just laughed "Hey where is everybody" "I don't know they left a while-" "hey kiddo how you feeling"Tony spread his hands in the air "could be worse where did you guys go?" "To talk to a kid Flash Thompson...well mostly Clint and Tony did all the talking"Natasha said sounding angry "you would have killed the kid" "wait are you guys serious?" "Yes and he won't be bothering you no more"Steve said with a smile. "Thanks guys but you didn't have to " " Nay he disrespected a brave warrior after they did an honorable thing " "thanks Thor....Uh Bruce can I get out of here now" "yes but you'll need a wheelchair" Bruce told him "Ugh!!" Next thing he knows he has two big hands picking him up and putting him in the wheelchair. "How long am I going to have to stay like this" "3 days" Natasha told him. Peter crossed his arms "Fine" Clint then pushed his wheelchair into the living room. "Hey kiddo I'm starting a new security system for your school so you'll go back on Monday." Tony said "oh come on Tony... and can I have something to eat I never got to finish lunch" Peter asked. Steve ruffled his hair "sure thing kid".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers realize Clint loves Churros and they find out how Peter spends his nights.

It was 2:30 am and Peter still couldn’t sleep. So he decided to go and watch some T.V and get a snack. When Peter came into the kitchen he found Clint on top of the fridge. "Hey Clint" "Hey kiddo can't sleep " ya" "well want to play Mario kart" "of course but your going down " "in your dreams". Clint tried to grab Peter " Here kid let me help you on the couch" "No Clint I'm fine I could do it myself " " No chance kid Bruce said we had to help you or your stitches will come out" "fine" Peter said stretching the 'i'. They played for an hour and soon they fell asleep on each other.Around 5:30 Natasha came out for an early workout when she saw the two on the couch she smiled and took a picture for future blackmail. She decided to wake up Clint so he could help Peter."Hey bird brain" Natasha was about to touch him when Clint tried to punch her and he got a tighter grip on Peter."oh sorry Nat" "It's fine just take him upstairs" "gotcha" Clint headed upstairs and Natasha took the wheelchair for when he wakes up.Peter woke up and realized he was in his room "Hey J how did I get in my room" "Mr.Barton and Ms.Romanov brought you up." JARVIS told him "Okay thanks J" "your welcome Mr.Parker".Peter went down stairs to find Bruce , Steve and Natasha "Good morning guys"Peter we said as he came in "Hey Pete I need to check your stitches after you eat"Bruce said looking from the newspaper. Peter just nodded "Hey Steve do you know where Tony is" "I think he's working on your schools new security system". "Wait he's still on that " that's when Natasha decided to speak up "yes he's still on that and your friends Liz and Ned are coming over later" Peter just nodded while finishing his waffle. Tony came in with his hands in the air "hey Kiddo I finally finished the security system you'll be ready to go back on Monday... and how are you feeling " "I'm feeling fine". "Peter can you lift up your shirt so I could check your stitches " Bruce asked sitting next to Peter.Peter listened and showed Bruce "okay it's still a sensitive but no infections so we can take them off by tomorrow ". Peter threw his hands in the air "Yes freedom " they just laughed at him "what I want to get out of the wheelchair " Peter said laughing Then JARVIS spoke "Mr.Parker your friends are here" "Okay J send them up". Then Clint came in and wrapped his arm around Peter and messed with his hair. "Hey kid feeling better"Clint said messing with him. "I'm fine Clint and not the hair" Peter said as he heard the elevator doors open. Ned and Liz came in to see Clint with his arm around Peter's neck. Ned was the first one to speak as Peter was pushing Clint off him "having fun without us" "so so"Peter said as they did their handshake "Peter I just want-" "don't Liz is what I do plus it's not the worst thing that's happened to me I've had a building collapse on me"Peter said which made Steve and Bruce spit out their drinks while Natasha gave a confused look. "Hehe did I not tell you, when I was fighting the Vulture he dropped a building on me I had to lift a 5 ton thing off be by just pushing my self off. I would have none but someone took my suit away " The three Avengers all slapped Tony on the back of the head "Ow". "Anyways Tony I'm going to my lab to fix my web-shooters... come on guys" "ok have fun kiddo".With that they were off to his lab. "Okay we heard what happened with Flash " Ned asked "I don't really know everything because I was unconscious so all they told me was they talked to him.Im just glad they all went because Steve really hates bullies " "the one that scared him the most was Natasha " Peter was working on his web shooter with Ned "ya I can see that she can't really have kids and I'm still a kid so she's a bit over protective " "hey where's Michelle" "oh she said she went to detention to draw" Liz answered but Peter laughed knowing what she means. They worked on them for a few hours because Ned wanted to know how to build them. "Hey is it true what Tony is doing " Ned asked "yup won't let me go back until Monday when there done" Peter laughed. "You have a weird family" Liz told him "yup I was playing Mario kart with Clint at 3 in the morning yesterday and when I woke up I was in my room"Peter told them."Hey can I try them now that I'm done" "sure Ned go crazy".

After an hour of Ned using the web-shooters JARVIS came on "Sir has asked you come to the communal room the swarama has arrived" "tell him we're on our way J" "certainly Mr.Parker" "J for the thousandth time call me Peter Mr.Parker makes me feel old" "you've only said it 563 time but certainly Peter" "Okay guys lets go" "hey kid we bought cheap movies to watch" Clint said holding up the movies "it was not my idea that's all I'm going to say" Natasha told Peter . "Here let me help you out Peter"Steve said "No Steve I'm fine really" "Peter unless you want to keep your stitches for another day he's going to help you"Bruce stated Peter crossed his arms "Fine but you two swear your never going to tell Michelle " "okay" "can't promise anything " "it's always you Ned "Peter said with a smile. "Ya I know" Ned said with smile. "Okay kiddos time for cheap movies. After the second movie Peter fell asleep on the couch leaning on Natasha.So she laid him down on the couch and put a blanket on him "Awe Nat say cheese" Clint snapped a picture with a death glare in return "pay back for earlier " "well hopefully he'll get sleep tonight"Tony said "are you sure you kids don't need a ride home"Steve asked "No were fine Liz mom is picking us up" "okay have a good night kids" Steve said as he picked Peter up. "Good night" Liz said. Ned whispered to Liz "you got the pictures right" "oh ya "

==========LINE BREAK==========

Peter went to the kitchen in the morning but found nobody was there "Hey J where is everybody" "they were called in but Master.Banner has asked for you in the lab when you woke up" "okay tell him I'm on my way". Peter went into the lab and saw Bruce working on something but Bruce was the first to speak."ah Peter I assume you're here to get your stitches taken out" "yup and why did the others get called in" "We don't know but they'll be here by later." Bruce said as he was taking out the stitches "all right your good to go" "thanks Bruce".Peter trained for most of the morning so around 3 he decided to go and talk to Michelle."Hey Michelle"Peter said as he walked up to her "Hey Loser you look better" Michelle told him. "ya just sore but don't worry I wont leave you for anything Steve made Tony take my suit" and Michelle just laughed. "Hey want to go get ice-cream" "sure". "so I heard what they did with Flash" Michelle told Peter "oh ya when I woke up from being unconscious all they told me was they had a talk" "well now Flash is scared and i'm sure he wont mess with you again". After talking and hanging out for 3 hours Peter headed back home. 

 

When he came back he found everybody sitting on the couch watching impractical jokers. "Hey look who doesn't need a wheel chair anymore" Tony shouted "where were you"Steve asked "I was with Michelle" Peter responded. "Hey Kid want to watch this stuff these guys are hilarious"Clint asked "ya sure"." Hey guys who wants breakfast for dinner" Steve asked.They all replied with yes's "what should we eat"Bruce asked.At the same time Clint and Peter shouted french toast. Then they heard thunder.They knew it was Thor because he had to go back to Asgard for a couple days."Hello fellow comrades and Peter is good to see that you are well" "Thanks Thor" Peter told him "hey Thor Steve is making french toast if you want some"Natasha told him. "when I was younger my Uncle would have me put Ice-cream on my French toast it was surprisingly good" Peter said and Clint smiled"Clint your not actually going to try it are you"Natasha asked "yup, Steve is the food ready" "yes it is"he replied "Clint there's Ice-cream in the fridge"Tony told him "This is either going to end very good or very bad"Bruce said rubbing the bridge of his nose."okay kid what do I do" "first you pick an Ice-cream flavor" "what do you recommend " "um....oh Chocolate chip mint.Now you decided if you want syrup " "I to want to try this meal"Thor shouted which made everyone jump a little "I'll put syrup " Clint said "okay here you go" Peter gave Clint and Thor a piece of French toast to try. "Oh my God Peter your Uncle is a genius " "Aye this meal is magnificent ".After that Tony and Steve gave in "Oh my Gods" were said from both of them. So there they were 5 out of the 7 were having French toast with Ice-cream but after making the noises that made it sound like it was the best thing on earth they gave in. "Peter why didn't you tell us about this sooner " Bruce asked as he started on his 3rd piece "we never had French toast" Peter shrugged "well I'm happy we're having it now"Natasha said.So there they were, all the Avengers eating French toast with Ice-cream at 8 o'clock at night."Well were having this more often "Tony said

 

         "Hey I'm going out I want to get churro" Peter started getting up and headed towards the elevator.Clint jumped up from his spot and followed "I want one to, wait up Pete" "why do I always hear you guys talking about churros" "because there's this lady Peter helps occasionally and she buys him the best churros"Clint said all excited "well Peter hasn't disappointed us yet with his good ideas so I'll go and try it"Bruce got up and walked towards the door "Aye, I will also try this thing that you call churro" Thor got up to. So of course Tony,Steve and Natasha went to."Awesome then let me get my suit because I want to show you the spot I took Clint and Natasha to". So after they got there Churros Natasha swung with Peter while Tony had Bruce and Thor had Steve."wow this view is amazing at night"Bruce said while eating his Churro "it really is " Steve said "Aye, I agree with you Captain and this thing called a churro is amazing " Thor was eating his churro trying to savor the taste. "So kiddo I assume you come up here often "Tony asked "yup it's one of my favorite places to think"Peter told him. Steve spoke up next " so when you swing these are the types of things you see" "ya it's the best I feel comfortable when I swing " Just than Clint dropped his churro and Peter caught it as they saw how he was standing side ways " what it's not the first time I've dropped a churro" Peter gave back the churro to Clint and got a hug in return. "So Peter what stuff do you deal with when you are out here"Bruce asked "well... I take care of kid napping ,robbers, murders , gang fights, car chases and get people out of burning buildings" Peter was listing them off on his hand.They all just nodded.So they all just say there talking about life and telling stories all night. Laughing when someone said something funny or hitting people (most likely Natasha) when they said something dumb. They just sat and watched the city for the night than they headed back to the tower still laughing. Thats was how their family worked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes back to school hoping for a normal day but that’s just not his luck. And now he has a new villain to go against or could it be villains?

It was finally monday which means he gets to go back to school.Peter woke up on time so he took his time to wash up and get breakfast."Hey guys "Peter said ashe walked in at sat down when Tony came over and patted him on the back "ready to go back to school kiddo" "yes and no"Peter replied "why is that" Steve asked as he handed out eggs bacon and toast. "I can't wait to see my friends but i really don't feel up to gym"Peter said than Bruce spoke up "well that's good because I didn't want you to do gym so here" Peter was handed a piece of paper "yes i could kiss you right now Bruce "please don't"they both laughed then Natasha talked "Peter shouldn't you be gone by now" Peter looked at the clock and he was 10 minutes late." Oh shoot ya I should"then he ran to school. Peter was out of breath by the time he got to school . "Hey Ned where are the others" "oh hey Peter Liz is helping with something and I don't know where Michelle is " He responded ."okay well we should get going" Ned nodded and they headed off to Science. They were walking when he bumped into someone when he turned back he saw Flash. He was about to say sorry but Flash beat him to it "oh sorry Peter I didn't see you there" ."it's okay Flash and seriously don't act like your walking on pins and needles around me" "It's just your 'family' is really intimidating " "Their not going to do anything to you Flash, don't worry they might be intimidating, but it's only because they care and we could hang out", "Ya that would be nice dude".Then they went their separate ways. "Well that was weird " Ned said as they were out of earshot of Flash."yup". During gym they met up with Liz and Michelle. At that moment Peter loved his life, they were going to have to do the rope but luckily he had his note from Bruce."So you and Flash are buddies now" Peter jumped at the sound but turned around to see Michelle reading a book."Oh hey Michelle and I don't know if you would call it buddies I just told him he didn't need to be so careful around me."Peter told her "Okay whatever "then she went back to reading.At the end of gym he met up with Liz because they had class together. "So you and Flash are buddies now" she asked while nudging him in a friendly way "Okay one: why does everyone assume that and two:no I just told him he doesn't have to act so careful around me and told him that the others aren't going to do anything to them" Peter said to her as they entered class.When they entered their class they saw that they had a substitute so they got to talk for the rest of the class.When he sat down everybody crowded around him asking questions about the Avengers." All I can say is that Tony is very annoying and Cap is very over protective while Hawkeye is very immature. Then you don't want to get on Black Widows bad side Bruce aka the hulk is the mature one and last but will never consider himself least is Thor which is weird ". Then Liz friend asked her a question "since your friends with Peter have you meet them" Liz gave Peter a look that said 'can I tell them about that weekend' which he gave a nod in response. "Yes actually not this past weekend but the weekend before that me Michelle and Ned stood over. We had a movie marathon the next day they threw him a surprised birthday party and a bunch of celebrities came then the next day Tony took us to Italy for pizza on his private jet " Next thing they know they hear 'awesome' and things like that.That was how the rest of the day went so he was finally relieved when school finished.

"So guys what do you want to do " Ned asked while Peter and Michelle left while Liz said "lets go  get something to eat".They all went to Subway and each got 6 inch sandwiches. "So what happened in class earlier because me and Ned heard people shouting questions " Michelle said while eating her sandwich. "Ya one second it's all loud in there and the next it wasn't " Ned added ." Oh they just asked me about the Avengers and Liz if she meet them." Peter told the two "what did you guys tell them" Michelle asked " Told them they were like and our weekend trip to the tower" Liz said.They talked about the rest of their day then left. When they were walking back they heard screaming. They ran toward it and saw a guy with 4 other metal arms coming out of his back. "I am looking for Spiderman " they heard him scream while Peter just whined " man can't I ever catch a break" he then turned back to his 3 friends "you guys get out of here and get somewhere safe" they nodded when they saw him run into an alley and a minute later they saw Spiderman come out so they got out of there. "Hey dude I'm right here and do you have a evil name and if not I could come up with one for you it charges one butt whooping from me " Peter than punched him throwing him into some cars. "You fool I am Doctor Ottoctavios (I'm not sure how to spell that) and I will smash you like a bug" " okay real original how about Doctor Octopus because of the extra arms oh and Doc. Ock for short" Then he got hit by one of the arms and got sent back half a block crashing through a wall. When he got us he saw that the Tower was a couple block away. So he was about to get up when everything started spinning then his Spidey-sense went off he turned around just in time to jump out of the way of one of the arms. But he didn't have enough time to jump out of the second one which grabbed ahold of his neck and slammed him against the building. He tasted blood which was probably coming somewhere from his forehead and he was pretty sure he had a couple bruised ribs." I am here to warn the Avengers not to mess with me so I am not going to hurt their precious spider" Peter saw he had a needle and tried to get away from it . He managed to get out of the hold but not fast enough to get out of the way of the needle. He started to feel tired and knew it was a sedative so he swung into a building and tried to make his way to the tower. He jumped out of the way and they started fighting. He was able to pull off a few punches and kicks but that was it since he was half asleep.He let his guard down for a second and got hit. He couldn't get back up and he saw him coming towards him "I'll will win this war " was the last thing he heard before he fell into the dark that is his mind. "Finally this little bug is down, and now to take him to the Avengers as a warning " he picked Peter up with one of his arms and dragged him to the Tower.He was able to use his arms to climb the tower and when he hit the right floor he broke the glass. The only people that were in there was Steve, Natasha and Clint " here's your warning do not try to stop the war that's coming" he threw Peter on the ground and left.

They ran up to Peter and took off his mask. Natasha checked for a pulse. " he's fine he's just beat up and unconscious ". Both Clint and Steve let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Then Bruce, Tony and Thor came in. "What happened " Bruce said getting on the ground next to him checking for injuries. Peter than woke up and punched Steve in the face. "Oh sorry Cap" "it's alright son". Peter than got up "why does the world hate me" He said holding onto the couch to steady himself "what happened Pete" Tony asked "Uh I was walking back with Ned , Liz and Michelle when that thing was going around asking for Spiderman we started fighting and said this was a warning to the Avengers. I got thrown into a few buildings. The last thing I remember was falling asleep from the sedative " when he was done talking Bruce spoke up "you should be fine just a small concussion and bruise ribs" Peter just nodded. Than Peter realized something "dang it I left my backpack in the alley" thy laughed "which alley I'll go get it for you" Tony asked "between 5th and 20th" Peter responded than Tony gave a mocked salute and left.

==========LIBE BREAK==========

-Guy in the Chair-  
Dude are you okay we seen what happened on the news 

-Spidey-  
Ha I'm okay just a few bruises 

-Guy in the chair-  
Dude that was awesome...don't get me wrong he's bad but he had like four extra arms!!

-spider-  
I named him Doc.Ock

\- Guy in the chair-  
That's awesome you have to call me so we can more into detail

-spider-  
Deal I'll call you in a bit

-Guy on the chair-  
Okay Bye

-Spidey-  
Bye

Peter went downstairs to the common area to get a snack to eat when he saw Clint sitting on top of the fridge "Hey Clint " He jumped down from the fridge "Hey kid feeling better " "ya I came down to get a snack" then everybody else came in from training. Peter was going to the fridge when he heard the music on his phone going off indicating that Ned was calling . Before he could grab it Tony snatched it up. "Tony give it back" Peter said in a childish voice. Then Tony was talking to Med but he walked away for a second and talked to Ned "Hey Ned it's Tony I need to ask you something " "Mr-Mr. Stark h-hi what can I do for y-you" "I've been thinking about how you were able to hack the suit and track everything than I looked into your grades so I was wondering if you would like an internship here at SI" "are you serious?!" "Yes but I have one request" "what is it" "Peter won't really talk about school a lot so to get him to open up I was wondering if you could share some embarrassing stories for us" "definitely ".When  Tony came back with a smile on his face. "Kiddo Ned has an internship here in exchange for some embarrassing stories about you" "Aye,  we shall here stories about this warrior" Thor boomed from the couch. "Give me the phone Tony " Natasha said walking towards Tony, so of course he gave it to her "Hi Ned it's Natasha I can't wait to hear a story about Peter" "Hi, okay so there was this one time in band he was playing the drums then he seen Liz on the bleachers he got so distracted he fell face first in the mud." Then everyone start laughing and Peter just stuck his tongue out. "Okay Ned thanks I'll be by at Midtown tomorrow to talk about the internship" with that he hung up than JARVIS spoke up. "Sir I have found some information about the man that attacked Peter today " "tell it to us JARVIS" "the mans name is Doctor. Ottoctavios his wife recently died and it appears he's been in contact with Adrian Toomes" Peter instantly tensed and froze. "Okay thank you JARVIS that will be all"  "Are you okay, Son" Steve asked and Peter just nodded. "Hey Kid it's going to be okay" Tony tried to reassure him. "What if he tells him my name and they go after Michelle, Liz, Ned or.... May" "Peter we wouldn't let that happen " Natasha said "Aye, we will protect them any friend of Peters is a friends of ours" Thor said/yelled "ya don't worry kid"Clint said giving him a pat on the back "thanks guys".Next thing he knows he gets a hug from Thor then Steve joins then everyone joins. Right in the middle of the hug Bruce walks in he spots them all hugging each other "what did I miss " he ask. Tony spoke up from the middle of the hug "that guy is working with the Vulture" "oh" then Bruce joined the group hug."Sir you might want to check the news" JARVIS spoke up breaking them away from the group hug. They walked over to the T.V and turned it on and went to the news channel. The headline said Vulture Recently Broken Out Of Prison.  
Peter put his head in his hands then felt an arm wrap around him. He looked up to see it was Natasha smiling at him. Than he got a call from Liz and he just let out a sigh. "What is it Kiddo" Tony asked "it's Liz " "oh your ex crush who was your date and is also the daughter to your enemy who know your identity but she is now your friend after ditching her" Everyone just gave him a glare while Peter walked away to answer the call "Hey Liz " "Peter are you okay" "ya just a little tense but I should really be asking you if your okay" "ya I guess my mom is a little worried though " "that's understandable but... AAHHHH Clint don't scare me when I'm on the phone" Liz just started laughing "okay ya ya it was funny but I'll talk to you tomorrow " "okay bye Peter " " Bye Liz" then he hung up. When he walked back to the couch the feed on the T.V turned off.Then the Vulture and Doc.Ock came on. The Vulture was the first one to speak "Hello New York you may know who I am but This is my partner Ottoctavios and we have a message for the Avengers and Spiderman. We are going to take you down with some help from a few friends we're finding and if we have to destroy the city to get to you so be it or if it's by the person the Avengers love Spiderman " then Ock spoke "we want to see what makes Spiderman click how his body works and once we do that you can say goodbye to him" "Goodbye New York" then it went off. Peter was the first to speak "I'm going to the training room I need to punch something " then he left "Me and Bruce are going to try to research this" then Tony and Bruce left. "Should one of us try to go talk to Peter" Steve asked "I think so because that guy did say he was going to dissect and experiment on him" Clint said which earned a slap on the back of the head. "Give him some time guys let him cool down then one of us should go down there" Natasha said "Aye" they all jumped forgetting he was there."who should go " Steve asked "someone he's closer to" Clint said then they looked at Natasha "Me?" "Yes Nat you, you have a special bond like him and Tony when he came here you were the one who trained him. Also when we confronted Flash Steve looked like he wanted to punch him and knock him back to the 40s while you looked like you wanted to shoot him." Clint told her.

==========LINE BREAK==========

Natasha walked out of the elevator and seen Peter hand gone through 5  punching bags "Hey Pete" "Hey Nat" Peter said wiping his face with a towel then getting water. "How are you holding up" "alright I guess " Peter said sitting down. Natasha walked over to Peter and sat down putting a comforting hand on his leg. " I don't know what to do that he could tell my secret at any time and he could go after everyone I love and I don't know how I could protect all of them." Peter put his head in his hands. Natasha hugged him and put her hand through his hair 'dang I really do have a soft spot for this kid' she thought to herself. "It's okay Peter we're not going to let that happen " she told him in a soft voice. Peter got up "thanks Natasha " "no problem and on another note have you done your homework " "uh..... most of it" "we'll get going and finish it's getting late "fine" Peter groaned and they left. Peter knew one thing 'it's going to get pretty crazy around here'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sinister 6 start their attack. The Tower is about to get a bit more crowded. And Peter realizes how mad May really is at him.

At I an abandoned warehouse Doc. Ock and the Vulture were meeting with some new friends.Standing in front of them was the Green Goblin aka Norman Osborn the Lizard aka Doctor Conner's Kraven the Hunter and Scorpion. Adrian was the first to speak "welcome, we have asked you here because we need your help.Ever since Spider-man came along he has stopped everything. so we need your help to eliminate the Spider than we can rule New York" they all started cheering and the Sinister 6 was born.

 

===========LINE BREAK==========

Peter didn't go to school that day just in case so he spent the day training with Natasha until lunch.After they walked to go get pizza around the corner. "so Peter hows school" Natasha asked as they were sitting down "alright I guess". When they were dome with their lunch they left but before they good get to the tower they heard people screaming.The went to go check it out went they found a guy on a glider throwing bombs.They ran into an alley while Peter changed and Natasha called for backup. "why cant I have one day where there isn't a new villain and how much do you want to bet hes here for me and working with Ock and Vulture" "that's not true I mean-" before Natasha could finish Green Goblin spoke "I am looking for Spider-Man" "don't go out there Peter until the others come" but Peter didn't listen and swung away "Hey goby if you wanted to see me you could have just asked" "ah Spider-Man I've been waiting for you to come" "ya well since I'm here the party can get started" than Peter webbed his face and did a round house kick to his face.The next thing Peter see's is a blast and red white and blue shield come from no where."It took you guys long enough" "ya ya kid were not as young as we use to be".It didn't take that long for them to take down the  Green Goblin. Right before he passed out he said "we're coming Spider-Man". "well that's not creepy" Tony said as his suit was taking itself apart.

         When everything was over Peter called Ned over to hang out.When Ned came over they sat in the living room building legos. Then Clint saw them and decided to join them. "Ooh what are you guys doing" Clint asked walking in "we're building Ned's 7000 piece lego Death Star " Peter responded "can I help" "sure!" Ned exclaimed.So they sat there for an hour and a half until just laughing and talking.Then Natasha and Tony walked in "Clint what are you doing" Natasha asked as she walked in with Tony as saw the 3 boys sitting on the ground. Clint threw his hands in the air "Playing with legos!" "We'll get up we found some news about the green goblin" Tony said. Peter and Clint both nodded. Peter walked Ned out and went then went back to discuss what they found. When he got back up he saw that Steve, Thor and Bruce have joined the others . "Ah now that the kid is here we could start" Tony said as he clapped his hands. "So Tony what have you found out " "Yes what has the man of iron found out" Thor boomed. "Well thanks to Natasha we found out the other 5 people he's working with" Tony said "five?" Bruce said in a curious voice "yes he's working with Doc Ock the Vulture some guy named Kraven the Hunter the Lizard and the Scorpion " Natasha said. " Do we no what their motive is" Steve asked in his usual calm but demanding voice he uses when in leader mode. "I think I know what it is" Clint spoke up with a smile then Tony spoke " kill Spider-Man". "I knew it" Clint yelled "what else is new" Peter said then it  hit Peter "guys we might have a problem " "other than 6 villains wanting to kill you" Clint said sarcastically which earned him a glare from Natasha "yes that and we might have forgotten that The Vulture knows my identity " all their faces paled "well than we're going to bring the people that you talk to and associate with everyday to the tower until this whole thing blows over" Tony said "even if we're not friends " "yup why" " you're not going to like this but that means we would have to include Flash Thompson " "ugh fine". Than Tony went to go find Flash Thompson's address while Peter text Ned, Liz and Michelle what was happening and come to the tower.

      Once the got there Peter showed them to their room which were the same as last time but now the other one next to Peter was ready for Flash and one across Flash's was ready for May.First he had to go get Flash. "Hey who's going with me to get Flash " Peter asked "I can't I still have work to do and not Steve he might not be able to control himself but you need someone intimidating... oh take Nat" Tony said. Natasha agreed and left with Peter. They were 5 minutes away when Natasha spoke up "so do you think he'll come or is it going to take some convincing to get him to come" " the second one he's definitely not just going to come that easily " when they arrived Natasha stayed in the car and was only going to come out if needed. All the Avengers had com's in just in case and that way Peter can call Natasha.Right now only Peter and Natasha had their com's on the others will turn theirs on if needed. Peter knocked on the door and Flash dad opened up. " Hello I'm Mr. Thompson how may I help you" " Hello Mr.Thompson I really need to talk to Flash really quick it's an emergency ". He nodded and called Flash "Parker what on earth are you doing here and how did you find me" Flash said angrily "Flash there no time to explain pack your stuff and come with me" Peter said "no I want an answer and I'm not going with you" . Peter heard Natasha say something and put a finger to his ear " Not yet Natasha " she said okay. "What the heck why do you have a comm I'm your Parker and what the heck is going on" " I can't explain here Flash I'll explain here so pack your stuff and let's go before your forced to go please Flash" "fine how long should I pack for " "hey Nat how long should he pack for " They waited a second before Peter spoke again "two weeks" "TWO WEEKS!!" " yes Flash two weeks come on I got places I still need to go " "fine come on your helping me" Than Flash let him in. After 20 minutes they came back out and Flash had Peter carrying 2 suitcases " lets get him back to the tower I still need to go get... get May" Natasha saw him getting Uneasy and put a hand on his shoulder which she got a smile in return. " let's get back ready back". It was silence for half of the ride then Flash spoke up "okay will someone please tell me what's happening over here because Parker over here makes it sound likes someone is about to be killed" before Peter could speak Natasha did " you'll find out when we get to the tower but first there's someone else we need to get" then it was silence till they got to Peters old apartment. Peter sat there for a moment before getting out. Natasha put a comforting hand on his knee "if you need help I'll be right here" Peter nodded and got out. He knocked on his door but nobody answered "come on May I could here you and I really need to talk to you" then he heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened to come for him to see May with a messy bun and her glasses "can I come in " she nodded and moved to let him in while she closed the door.Peter sat on the chair across from May. "So have you decided to stop being Spider-Man and come back to your only family" Peter looked at her for a moment "One no I told you when I left I wasn't going to stop and two I have a family i have basically 2 dads a brother uncles and an aunt so I think i'm good on the family department" may just glared at him "buts that's not why i'm here you need to pack your stuff and come with me to the tower for a couple weeks" "No" "yes May some very bad people are after me and know who I am your not the only one going so you could pack your stuff and come with me or I could bring Natasha up here" "fine but this changes nothing between us" "fine by me I'm loving my life right now" peter only had to wait 10 minutes before May was back with a suitcase "get the car ready Nat we are on our way down" When they got outside Peter put her suitcase in the back and drove to the tower

     When they got to the tower Peters friends were shocked to see Flash there "before you guys say anything none of us are happy to see Flash here" the other Avengers nodded and Flash just said something under his breath "okay Parker now that ere here whats going on" Flash said. Tony as the first to speak "all we could say is its for your own protection" then what nobody thought will happen happened. May said "or Peter put all of us in danger by knowing us because hes Spider-Man and wants to kill him" everybody's jaw dropped "May you didn't" "that's what you get for turning your back on me" "Tony instead of having her on my floor can we keep her in the guest room on this floor and make sure shes stays on this floor but shut down her phone to make sure she doesn't do anything" "already on it kiddo got that F.R.I.D.A.Y" "yes sir". "Wait Parker is Spider-Man"Flash said and everybody nodded than Tony spoke up "Abs I swear to god if you tell anyone I will come after you personally or you use it as blackmail you will never see the light of day again" and again Flash looked scared and nodded. "F.R.I.D.A.Y make sure Mr.Thompson here doesn't go anywhere but Peter's floor or the common floor unless he is called or with Peter" "yes sir". "okay so now that I know who you are whats really going on" "six really bad people want me dead" "who"Ned asked finally speaking up "The Lizard, Vulture, Dock Ock some guy named Kraven the Hunter and Scorpion" Clint said. "Okay now that we got that out of the way Peter take Flash and the others to your floor"Steve said and Peter nodded and picked up Flash's stuff and headed to the elevator. "Hey Ned want to go to the lab after this or play Mario Kart with Thor because we found out recently that hes amazing" "Dude lets play with Thor!" Peter just laughed then turned to Flash "want to play with us Flash" "sure Parker and by the way I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to become friends with you" "I would like that Flash"when they got to their floor Peter showed Flash to his room and went to sit in his living room for a minute. "Hey Liz , Michelle you guys haven't said anything since you got here are guys alright" "ya I'm fine" Michelle said "Me to I'm just a little in shock I guess " Peter just nodded and headed to the kitchen "doesn't anybody want anything to drink" Peter asked "do you have Pepsi " Flash asked "your in Tony Stark's tower of course I have Pepsi Ned want anything" " Pepsi" "same here "me to". So Peter came back with 5 pepsi's. "So Parker what was that night like when you fought the Vulture " "if it's alright with you Flash I don't want to speak about it, it brings back memories " Flash just nodded. A little bit later Thor cane in and played Mario Kart with them.

In the common room

May was sitting in the living room Tony and Natasha. "So we need to know if your going to tell anyone else about Peters how should I say 'nightly activities' and if you are we're going to need to take you back to S.H.I.E.L.D" Tony said "I won't but I want to talk about how you guys are taking Peter from me" "we didn't take him you kicked him out and Tony gave him a place to live and he's become part of this family " "that's what I'm talking about he said your his family so he's fine without me after I said this changes nothing" "yes he basically has 2 dads thanks to Tony and Steve uncles thanks to Bruce and Thor and a brother thanks to Clint and an Aunt" Natasha said "and we think of him as a son nephew or brother" Tony said "I just want you two to know that you'll never replace me as his Aunt" "I'm not going to I'm going to be better and just so you know I'll never kick him out" Natasha said and before it could go any further Tony started to speak " and since your never going to take him back I want to adopt Peter as my son" "go ahead were never going to work this out" "alright F.R.I.D.A.Y call the kids and Thor down its time for dinner " 5 minutes later everyone was in the dining room eating lasagna. " So Michelle since your here for 2 weeks how many books did you bring " Peter asked "ya how many did you bring" Liz asked "well loser and Liz if you want to know I brought 35" "wow" was the only thing Ned said. "So Peter we have training tomorrow at 10 so make sure you're ready" Steve said "cool". So there they ate and talked for the night. And tomorrow they start preparing for the war that is about to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading leave comments and Kudos on what you thing and or liked it. And if you have thoughts on what you want to see let me know and I’ll try to incorporate it.


End file.
